Black Mage
The class that excels in the arcane arts. The class that has the most knowledge in black magic. The Black Mage. Resource Mechanics Black Mages excel in the arcane and dark arts, and are usually ment for long-distance combat. They don't wear any armor, but more so fabric-like clothing to maneuver better. Black Mages carry around Black Grimoires to aid them in spells. Although they have little to no knowledge of melee combat, they do have a familiar at their side that does melee damage for them. Black Mages can buy Red or Black Grimoires to further develop and use their spells. A Black Mage has no knowledge of healing magic, and can only cast Dark-based, or Arcane-based spells. Depending on which Grimoire a Black mage has, will determine their magic. They can conjure up familiars, no more than two, for their familiars leech off their magic for periods of time. Black Mages focus mainly on their magic and defense. Passive Skills *Double Cast : Allows Magic to be casted Twice [ Level 15 ] *Resist Cool Downs : Black Mages can resist cool downs on their lesser-powerful spells. Basic Grimoire Skills #Fire - Deals Fire Damage #Water - Deals Water Damage #Earth - Deals Earth Damage #Aero - Deals Wind Damage #Thunder - Deals Lightning Damage #Sleep - Target falls asleep for the next 3 turns. #Haste - Enhances the party's speed for quicker movement #Silence - Other Mages cannot casts spells for 5 turns ( 5 posts ) #Fira - Deals greater Fire Damage #Blizzara - Deals great Ice damage Black Grimoire Skills #Darkness - To obscure the opponents vision #Demi - Reduces the Enemies Hp by one quater #Focus - Raises the Partys magic and Magic defense #Sleep - Able to cast sleep on an enemy for 3 turns. #Bio - Inflicts poison damage that deals damage every 2 turns. #Bind - Has a chance to inflict Paralysis on a target that lasts for 3 turns ( 3 posts ) #Nuke : One of the Black Mage's more powerful spells. This spell deals non-elemental damage, ignoring all magic defenses. ( Once Per Battle) #Ultimia : Another Powerful spell that inflicts non-elemental damage. Ignores all Magic Defenses, but the damage can be lessened by the spell protect. #Wateraga : Deals Heavy Water Damage #Death : Has a 50-50 chance of KOing one enemy of their choice. ( Once Per Battle ) Red Grimoire Skills #Quaga : Deals Heavy amounts of damage to enemies, as this techinque is able to create large-scale quakes all throughout the area. #Ardor : One of the most powerful flame spells. Instead of normal red, yelllow, or orange flames, the flame is blue, as it has a 50-50 chance of inflicting death upon an enemy. #Megaflare : A Flare spell that is deals non-elemental damage, but the damage is still great none the less. #Gigaflare : Does massive non-elemental damage to all targets on the field, enemy. It is an upgraded version of Megaflare. #Shadow Flare : This spell creates 6 small spheres of with evil essence. They can swarm and attack their target one by one or all at once. #Slowga : This techinque lowers the speed of the opponent, making their speed half, and forcing them to be slower than normal. This can be casted on all targets. #Warp : This allows the Black mage and their parties to escape from battles, dungeons or where ever and reappear back at ins. *Cannot be used during boss battles* #Confusion : The spell is capable of inflicting confusion on a single target. That target's actions are unpredictable for the next 3 turns ( 3 posts ) #Scrouge : A technique that inflicts poison on all targets for 4 turns ( 4 posts ) #Blind : The technique capable of blinding their opponent for 2 turns. Blue Grimoire Skills. #Life Break : This spell inflicts damage based on the casters current HP and max HP. #1000 Needles : Caster inflicts 1000 points of damage, ignoring all defenses set up. #Acid : Deals Non-elemental damage to the target, along with a random status effect #Doom : Attempts to use Instant Death on all targets. If it fails, users HP can be reduced to 1 #Roulette : Roulette randomly knocks away one target, enemy or ally, from the battle, making them flee. #Magic Hammer : Can Reduce another mages or mage-type class' magic to 0. #Flash : Blinds all Enemies #Tsunami : Deals Water Damage to all enemies #Homing Laser : Deals non-elemental damage to all enemies #Dragon Force : Increases the Attack and Magic of One Target.